


You're Alright (Child!Reader)

by WritingInBed



Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInBed/pseuds/WritingInBed
Summary: Imagine reuniting with your dad, Daryl, after you were sent to Hilltop to hide from Negan.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898920
Kudos: 15





	You're Alright (Child!Reader)

TW: None

POV: 3rd person

You have been away from your dad for far too long for your liking. He is your rock, your best friend, and your personal guardian angel. Not knowing if he was hurt or even alive was killing you on the inside. Every morning you would make sure that he hadn't shown up when you were sleeping, and today would be no different.

The infirmary, seeing if your father had shown up hurt, had become the first place that you would check every morning. But today felt different for some reason so you went to the second place you always check. The front gate slowly opened as you rounded the corner to talk to the person on watch and ask if they had seen your father.

You didn't have to ask anyone though because there he was, walking through the gates. He looked so happy because he knew you would be there waiting for him. Your feet wouldn't move you forward, too busy being in shock to think about making your way over. You knew he would be coming back to you at some point but that didn't stop you from being surprised that he was actually here.

Your feet finally decided to move when you made eye contact with each other. At first, you took slow steps to make sure that he was actually there and you weren't just seeing things. A small slow nod in your directing was all it took for you to break into a full sprint towards him. Your body hit his chest with a loud thump as you collided with him. Being back in your father's arms felt so surreal that you grabbed on just a little tighter, afraid if you let go that he would disappear.

"Thank god you're alright"


End file.
